How to Make an Oil Candle
If you are looking for a touch of elegance and a flavor of romance, than you definitely want to consider crafting the oil candle. If you have partaken in the art of candle making, you will definitely love the new dimension to the trade. It is a completely different technique; however it will save you many costly dollars when trying to fill your home with the beautiful decor of the candle. And, the candle doesn't have to be simply oil in a jar. You can decorate you candles with a wide variety of ingredients. Oil Candle Making Supplies Containers. A glass jar, stone jar, brass jar will all work. The containers need to be 100% safe, breakage free, leak free, and crack free. * Liquid paraffin oil * Oil candle wick * Decorative items, such as sea shells, dried flowers, beads, chili peppers, and herbs. * Adapter adjustment ring * Thermal glass wick tube to suit the container * Funnel Your supplies can be found online or in the craft store. To start the candle making process, clear a space on a flat surface that you will be easily able to work on. Cover the area with newspaper. You will want to begin with pouring your oil in your container. Fill it nearly to the top. Remember, this must be liquid paraffin oil. Now is the time to place any decorations into the jar that you want to decorate your container with. For instance, if the oil candle is for the kitchen, you might choose to add some chili peppers or some herbs. Both would give a very nice appeal. Now, you will need to take your thermal glass wick tube and insert the wick. Leave about one fourth of an inch extending from the top of the glass tube. Now, simply place the glass wick into the bottle. The thermal glass wick tubing will float in the container. You can also choose to place an adapter ring on the container. Before lighting the candle, the wick must be saturated in the oil for at least fifteen minutes. This will ensure lighting. Place your new decor in the different rooms. Another great idea is gift giving. This is the perfect gift for nearly every occasion. If you are shopping online there are many great outlets you can resource. Of the few you might want to look into are: * Candle Light Messages which has a wide selection of jars, wicks, holders, and fragrance oils. * Swans Candles. * Discount Candle * Peak Candle Making Supply Local craft stores will also have a wide variety of supplies. Be creative and remember, there are no mistakes in this craft, just creativity. Do however, take all safety precautions as you would with other candles and never leave a candle burning unattended. There is always the chance that the container or jar may break and fire could result. Enjoy your new found craft and have many hours of pleasure with the beauty of the oil candle. =About the Author= Brett Fort is a oil candle expert. For information on oil candle making, visit http://candlesmakingguides.com. |}